Barret Barricade
Barret Barricade is an alicorn stallion who is Princess Celestia's husband, the father of Princess Sharon and Sunlight. Later in the series, he gains a Snowy Bewilderbeast, who he names Sundown. Backstory Bio Barret continues to stand in the Jedi Council in the Canterlot Jedi Temple. With Luna, Celestia, and a few others with his. Then when King Red Sea and Queen Novo came forth to the Council, Red Sea gave his reports of the Sith he had fought in Peach Creek. As Barret stated that this couldn't be possible. But Red Sea Then when the Eds were brought in, the 3 shown outstanding foresight. But Zecora could sense that they were a little uneasy. As Edd explained that they were not used to being treated as guests as their neighbors in their Cul-de-Sac were always mistreating them and their team members were the only few who treated them with respect. Including the Engines of Cartoon World. As Celestia shared they were acquainted with the engines in Question, but they never spoke of the Eds. As Edd explained he asked them to keep them a secret as if word got out that they were heard of, then the others would mistreat them even worse. Hearing this, Celestia walked up to them and asked them to place their hands in her hooves. As they did, Celestia probed their minds with the Force and saw all of the things done to them in the years. After she finished she gave her sorrow to their abuse. As she shared the thoughts with the rest of the Council who also take this to sorrow. While Barret was disgusted that their parents treated them very poorly. Then when Red Sea and Novo, along with Skystar came to the Council room. Barret declared they would consider the Eds being trained in the Ways of the Force, but was not sure of who should take them in under their wing. As Red Sea volunteered, but Luna pointed out he was already teaching his daughter, so he couldn't take on more Apprentices. But Novo explained Skystar was at the point where she could attend her Je'Daii Trails. Which lead Luna to request them time to think it over. Personality Barret is a very Physical Appearance Barret Barricade is a male alicorn stallion with a dark blue coat and blue mane and tail. And during his older years, he has grown a beard that's the same color as his mane and tail. And has a cross-hairs circle for a Cutie Mark Main Weaponry *I-37 Pump Blaster *Smith & Wesson Model 500 Revolver *Yellow and Blue Double-Bladed Lightsaber Skills and Abilities Magic Skills: Strength: Flight: Marksmanship: Lightsaber Combat: Force Skills: Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alicorns Category:Equines Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Brothers Category:Selfless Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Aristrocrats Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond protectors Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Generals Category:Form IV Specialists Category:Form VI Specialists Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Dragon Riders Category:Lightsabermen